Avatar: The Purge
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: "As decreed by the Earth King, bending is a crime to be punished by the State. Benders must be turned in for trial and imprisonment. A reward of 1000 gold pieces is to be given to anyone with information about the Avatar so that the Avatar may be hanged for his/her crimes." Centuries before Aang, in the early years of bending, Zahn must figure a way to end the Purge. SYOC open.
1. Prologue: Four Scrolls

Several years had past since the end of the war. Aang and Katara had married and were expecting their third child after Kya and Bumi. Zuko married Mai where they have had one child since then, a quiet little girl who often viewed the world from behind her mother's dress. Sokka and Suki were married and already had three rambunctious children who drove everyone insane with their antics.

The other night, Roku had sent a vision to him, sending Aang across the world on Appa to ruins of a once grand palace in the middle of a forest that the world forgot and changed around it while these ancient walls stayed stoic. Vines grew everywhere and the floors were now sown with grass. The walls were crumbling as if they had finally given up staying upright. Everywhere, birds and animals had made their homes here whether it was in a cupboard in the kitchen, or a nest in the chandelier.

Aang walked around, feeling every spirit that walked through here. Appa, who was waiting outside roared in anxiety. Aang briefly walked back outside to comfort the flying bison before sitting in front of the palace to reach a state deep enough in meditation where he could cross over into the spirit world. He focused on his breath.

...In...

...Out...

...In...

...Out... As he exhaled, Aang felt himself cross over into the spirit world. He opened his eyes to see Roku standing in front of him with a smile on his face. Aang smiled back and stood up, ready for whatever Roku had to tell him and the importance of these ruins.

"Where am I, Roku?" Aang asked with a slightly childish excitement in his voice.

"You are in the home of Tenzin. He was a waterbender.'

"Then why did he live out here and not with the Water Tribe?"

"I might be a better person to answer that." A woman stepped out of the house and walked up to the two of them. Aang thought she was a past life of himself, but he wasn't certain. There was something very distant about her. "There were no water tribes back then. They lived in ships that constantly sailed around the world. The only country that you would recognize from back then was the Earth Kingdom and they were new to the world. Air benders often lived on their own as hermits, though a few would interact with the people. The Fire Nation you now know were originally pirates."

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"My name is Zahn. I was among the first generation of Avatars."

Aang stared at this woman. He now understood why she felt familiar but so distant. She was among the oldest of Avatars ever. Aang tried to hide his excitement about meeting such an old spirit and previous life of himself. His mind bristled with questions and he was all but jumping on his toes. Then a thought occurred to him. "But who was the very first?"

She smiled. "That is a secret that lost to the world which you will know when you join the rest of us."

"Why was I brought here?" Aang asked.

"They best way to prepare for the future is to know that past. Follow me."

Aang followed the ancient spirit into the house and through the hallways until they came into a giant library nearly rivaling that of Wan Shi Tong's spirit library. She looked around, then walked through the wall. Aang took a deep breath then followed; walking through solid objects still freaked him out, though he knew it was no trouble when he was in his spirit form. He found himself in a secret room where four scrolls were laid out on a table. She gestured to them.

"There is a scroll on the other side of the wall in the library simple named The Avatar's Journey. You must pull out of its place where a secret entrance will appear leading you into this room. You must read these scrolls. They are about my journey as an Avatar and during an event that history has forgotten. It was called the Purge."

"What was that?" The name was unfamiliar, but deep in his stomach grew a dark feeling he had come to know as fear.

The smile left Zahn's face. "It was a time in history after bending first came to the world. At first, people with bending were so rare, they were honored and treated with respect. But as more and more people became benders, they slowly became feared by nonbenders. The Earth King responded to the people. He began what was known as the Purge. Benders were hunted down mercilessly to be used as slaves or imprisoned. As the Avatar of that time, I had a reward on my head for anyone who could find me. If I was caught..." Aang saw the pain in her eyes though even the Purge was all in the past. "Then I was to be sentenced to death in a public execution in the Earth Kingdom's palace by the Earth Kingdom."

"When will I use this?"

The light returned to Zahn's eyes though only barely. "Aang, the world has not changed as much as you think. Perhaps you will not need this information in your lifetime, but you will need to pass it onto the world. Benders and nonbenders will always be different than one another, though they needn't act like it. Please, Avatar Aang, share these with the world after you finish them."

Aang nodded and he was back in his own body among the physical world. He breathed in, his mind swirling with what was just told to him. He walked back into the library and sure enough, the scroll was there. Aang pulled it out and a small portion of the wall disappeared and the room appeared. Aang sat down in a corner with a small flame in his hand taking out the first scroll and began to read.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is a SYOC story, but I hope you like it even on it's own. I hope I gave you enough to get you hooked, even if you don't submit an OC. Anyways, the template is on the last chapter, so read through before submitting!**


	2. Chapter 1: Coming to Land

Zahn stepped out of her cabin into the fresh salty ocean air, feeling a sense of home and familiarity. This was her favorite smell and one that would never leave her as long as she lived. This time though, she sensed it was slightly different. There was a hint of earth and trees in this air, something Zahn hadn't smelled in quite some time. There was the smell of sweaty people and lots of them. There was a hint of dirty animals. She sighed, smiling, glad to be on land for a while getting some real supplies, but heartbroken that she would have to leave her ship, even if it was only for the day. She glanced around the metal deck and saw the other pirates running around preparing to dock. Zahn saw her father at the helm, giving orders though his voice was not as loud as she could make hers. She ran up to him, feeling a little sheepish that she had slept in with all the noise outside and he had been forced to take her job and shout the orders.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't-" she began to apologize as she stopped in front of him. She should have been one of the first people up.

"No need, Zahn, just start belaying the orders."

Zahn smiled, though she could still see the distance on her father's face, showing his expectation for more from her. That was her father though, trying never to show his disappointment in her, but never showing anything beyond happiness either. Sighing, she remembered an important lesson from the previous first mate though, a good friend of hers before he retired at the Island. What's done is done. Learn from the past, then move on. Moving on from the disappointment in her father, she hastily began to shout the captain's orders as loudly as only she could until they had successfully docked in the harbor.

Looking out onto the land, Zahn saw a market that was filled with people, mostly wearing brown tattered clothes, though a few wore green and gold robes as they walked into the more expensive shops on the side. She felt excitement build in her. They only docked when they were short in supplies which was every couple of months if pillaging went well. Glancing around, she saw a Water Nomad ship in harbor in near perfect condition. Zahn furrowed her brow. The Water Nomads came to land less that the pirates did and that was usually to make repairs. Beyond that, no one knew what they did beyond roam the ocean for their lives. Zahn felt special being able to see one and possibly meet a Water Nomad; even she hadn't come across one of their ships despite being at sea most of her life. She turned around to notify the captain when she saw everyone else surrounding him, listening to the advice he was about to give.

"And remember," the captain said before they left the ship to spend their coins on supplies and maybe a trifle for the children. "No bending. Rumors are that the Earth King has officially declared bending a crime. We don't need an incident that will lead us to be leaving quicker than we came in. If anyone is caught, this place looks pretty old and out of the way. Hopefully they still have wooden cells. We will wait only one extra day for you to come back. We can't afford to stay here any longer than we have to. We'll be selling our wares today. Meet back here at dusk. Good luck, crew. "

Everyone nodded, a few nervously trying to swallow their fears at the thought of being arrested and locked up for a talent that they had been born with. Zahn especially took notice for her bending was powerful and often uncontrollable, at least according to her father. This often resulted in early morning training nearly every day, but she enjoyed it. It was the only time she felt like she was close to her father and they were truly connected. She only wished though that her father's eyebrows would one day grow back after a training accident. Zahn turned to leave and go explore, a few coins in her pocket. She saw her best friend Shinji Asagi, or Longshot for short, walking by in his red tunic, pants, and boots. He was a couple years older than her with short, but wild brown hair that seemed to have little sparks in it when the sun shown down on him. He was strong, often earning his place on the crew on a daily basis. He was a nonbender, taking after his mother. The two were exceptions to the usual all firebending crew, but no one could say no to his mom's cooking and healing abilities.

"Hey, Longshot!" she called over to him before running to meet him. She grinned as she slid a halt in front of him as only he could make her smile. "Want to go to the market together?"

"Only if you don't mind Kyouka coming too. I promised her that I would take her next time we were in port." He smiled as his sister, Kyouka, came running up. She was Zahn's age, only more feminine with curves and long silky black hair and pale skin. Zahn never minded though. Men were a mystery to her, so she never cared about what they thought about her. Longshot was the exception, but he was her best friend, so naturally his opinions mattered to her.

"Not at all. Hey, Kyouka," Zahn said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Zahn," the girl greeted in a very indifferent voice. Though the girls were often put together in exercises such as firebending training or even when their father's demanded that they use the buddy system, the two never quite got along as well as they should have even if they did pull a few great pranks on the crew when they both found themselves with nothing to do in the middle of a restless night.

"Alright, let's go," Longshot said as he grabbed his quiver and bow and the trio set out into the market where they planned to find trinkets for themselves.

Walking through the marketplace always held a great excoticness for the trio who rarely got off the boat. They were a little wobbly only having sea legs, but within minutes the trio was running about, seeing what was all for sale and what marvels this port held. There were all sorts of stalls open, some selling fruit, others selling fish. Most were operated by the peasants in worn clothes and Zahn made a mental note to go an buy something from them. However, Kyouka saw a jewelry store in the higher end and ran into it with Zahn and Longshot following. She was gazing at a hairpiece that would fit her perfectly. It had a blue and green dragon on it, all made of rare gems. However, it was priced at ten gold pieces, according to the shopwoman.

"I only have three and a couple silver pieces," Kyouka lamented. Even Zahn was disappointed. Though not one for fashion, she would have loved to see Kyouka wear it on music night when everyone was dancing. Kyouka was the best dancer on the ship, often adding her own twist with her firebending. Zahn only wished her parents would come and watch their beautiful daughter dance to the rhythm of the music.

"Here, I can give you my four," Zahn offered her hand held open. She would have a couple silver coins left over, enough for her own trinket.

"And I can give you my three. That brings us up to ten, sis," Longshot said. He would do anything for his little sister. The two were as close as siblings could get even though they would often fight over the small things.

"But, those are your coins to spend." Kyouka seemed torn. She really wanted that hairpiece but she felt guilty about taking money. She was a pirate, but she did had morals. This was a gift, but it didn't quite settle with her.

"It's fine, seriously. We'll pool in out silver pieces for lunch," Zahn grinned.

Kyouka smiled, then took the gold pieces. She bought the hairpiece and after a few moments of haggling, an amusing sight as the woman running the shop had never been in a real haggle with a pirate, returned with the hairpiece along with two gold coins, which she gave back one each to her friends. With the largest smiled on her face and as she put the piece in her hair, she muttered abashedly, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Zahn said and the trio headed out together into the streets, wondering where to go next. They knew they should buy some food, but the adults and captain were handling that. Zahn wondered if her father needed her for that as she was his first mate, but he had given her coins to go out and be a teenager, so she assumed it was acceptable to stay away for the day. Her father wanted her to learn how to take care of the ship, but he would let he be a child and teach her later. Perhaps tonight he would even tell her a story about her mother.

As they walked through the streets buying a handful of lychee nuts to share between them. Longshot and Kyouka were arguing in a true sibling way about what to do next when Zahn heard shouts from a nearby alleyway. As she looked without being too obvious, she saw a couple of boys shouting at a girl. While Zahn wasn't sure on the specifics, she did hear that they were threatening to tell the police that the girl was a bender if she didn't come with them. The girl was crying by now, but the boys were relentless.

Zahn felt something rise within her as she heard the threat. She felt anger, slow and bubbly at first, but soon a powerful driving force grow within her. How wrong is it, she thought, that bending is a threat to them. Why can't they understand that bending is not something to be afraid of? Who are they to decide whether or not bending is a threat? "And to threaten a girl with prison by falsely accusing her, now that's just sick!" she ended up shouting.

Longshot and Kyouka turned as Zahn spoke. They also heard how her voice changed towards the end and sounded as if more people were speaking through her. They took a step back as Zahn's eyes began to glow white. Longshot reached out a hand to try to calm her, but Kyouka held him back. Everyone in the market was looking at Zahn and guards on the other end of town were making their way through the panicking people. Zahn had brought this upon herself. They watched as the wind picked up and began to swirl around Zahn, as the earth of the ground and houses strapped the scared boys to the houses, as water from the ocean came flying towards the boys, where it froze them stuck. Zahn walked over there, fire in her fists, as she threatened the boys, shouting at them. She shouted at the girl to run, leave while she could.

She was about to do more damage when the guards shouted at her, "By decree of the Earth King, you are placed under arrest for the crime of bending against the public. Surrender now, and you will given a fair trial."

Zahn turned towards them, her face scrunching into blind fury. She was about to come towards them when someone from behind shot a dart into her neck. She cringed in pain as her eyes stopped glowing and she slowly collapsed to the ground, though she struggled to stay awake. The last thing Zahn saw was the guards surrounding her and taking her away.

**Author's Note: Please review/follow/fav even if you don't have an OC in this. **

**OC's and Owners**

**Zahn- me**

**Longshot and Kyouka- SaundraeOfSunday**

**More will be shown next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Prison and a Stranger

Zahn woke, but kept her eyes closed, a trick she had learned from her father when waking in an unfamiliar place. Or so she assumed it was an unfamiliar place. The ground was covered in hay and she could hear water dripping nearby. She groaned, her head starting to pound. She could hear the breathing of one other. She heard a hushed voice whispering about her, or so she thought. Hesitantly, she decided to open her eyes.

She was in a cell with metal all around. She glanced around to see two eyes staring at her. In the cell next to hers was a tall boy with brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail with the sides of his head shaved. His skin was tan as if he spent much of his life in the sun. He wore blue pants with white trim, a matching shirt and brown animal skin boots. He had bright blue eyes which seemed to see right through Zahn. She wasn't sure if she liked how vulnerable she felt.

"You're awake, Avatar," he said simply.

"Avatar? What do you mean? Where am I?" Zahn asked, a thousand questions racing through her mind. She stood up quickly despite her pounding head that begged her to lay back down. She backed as far as she could into the cell, as far away from the boy.

"You're in a prison. The guards brought you in here saying they were going to fetch a nice price for bringing the Avatar the Earth King," the boy replied, a little confused, but happy to explain to Zahn. He sat down on his own pile of hay that seemed to act as a bed once he saw that he made Zahn uncomfortable.

"Prison?!" Zahn remembered her father's plan to stay only one more day. While she hoped that he would wait longer for her, she also knew that he had to think about his ship and crew first. "How long have I been out?"

"Less than a day. The guards brought you in last night and the sun just rose. Why? Do you have a date or something?" He chuckled with a grin falling on his face, especially when he saw Zahn go pale at the thought.

"Not like that. But if I don't escape by tonight, my father will leave without me." Zahn brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The thought of being left behind frightened her, though she wouldn't let it show on her face. The ship was her home; the crew her family. She couldn't afford to be left behind.

"You're the Avatar though. Can't you glow it up like you did in the market and break out of here?" A light gleamed in his eyes when he mentioned 'glowing it up.'

"I'm not the Avatar! I don't even remember what happened in the village," Zahn shouted. Only darkness came to mind when she tried to remember the village. And that almost frightened her more than the thought of being left behind.

"What do you remember?" The boy came up to the black bars of the cell that separated the two. He looked into her eyes with a calm demeanor that made Zahn feel unusually safe looking into those eyes. She scooted a closer to him so she could get a closer look into those eyes.

"I remember talking with my friends, Longshot and Kyouka. We were arguing where to get lunch. Then... then I heard some guys threatening to turn a girl in for bending..." Zahn shuddered. The anger was still there and it rose once more. While a part of her hoped she didn't do anything regrettable, she also knew that those boys deserved whatever happened to them. Her eyes began to glow as the rage consumed her. Then she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder and the fury left her. She looked at the boy. "It happened, didn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded. "You're the Avatar."

Zahn shook her head. "No, that doesn't make any sense. How can I be the Avatar? All I have even done before is firebending. I can't bend earth, air, or water... just, fire." She wasn't sure about what that glowing was about, but it couldn't mean she was the Avatar. The Avatar bended all four elements. The Avatar did_ not_ glow.

"It's not like the Avatar has been around that long. So all we know is that he or she bends all four elements. But what if the Avatar can do more?" the boy pointed out.

His hand was still on Zahn's shoulder and she gently shrugged it off. She sighed, unsure of what was happening. Yesterday, she had been a simple Fire Pirate with her largest concern being if their supplies would run out while they were still a long way from shore. Now it seemed that she would have to run away from the Earth King for the rest of her life while playing peacekeeper for a world that hated her. "If I really am the Avatar, then what do I do?"

He sat back, thinking. Zahn looked over at his face and tried to hide the smile on her's. His brow was furrowed in concentration. He bit the side of his lip. But after a moment, he looked back at her with an idea. "You said you don't know how to bend. Then learn how to bend the other four elements and become a true Avatar."

Zahn looked at him like he was crazy. She still wasn't sold on the whole Avatar thing and learning to bend the other three elements was kind of crazy. She could still use a lot of work on her firebending, let alone mastering all the other elements. She shook her head. "First I would have to learn airbending. Airbenders aren't exactly the most social of people. There is a reason they are called Air Hermits."

"Then travel around the world. Find an airbender to teach you. Then find other's to teach you water and earth." He seemed convinced that this was the right way to go.

"Who would I travel with?" Zahn exclaimed. She had always sailed on her ship with her crew. She had never left, ignoring the fact that she had never traveled on land before. She knew the oceans and stars, having traveled by them her entire life. But the land, that was another matter that she wasn't entirely certain about.

"Why, me, of course," the boy said with a large grin on his face.

"You?" Zahn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't even know you're name!"

"My name is Tenzin."

"Oh, okay. I'm Zahn," she replied.

Tenzin opened his mouth to say more, but the sound of something heavy hitting the ground interrupted them. Both turned their heads towards the door to see a helmet roll just into sight. Tenzin and Zahn exchanged glances before looking back. A small feminine figure wearing all black and a blue mask walked through the door. The mask smiled as the figure walked over to Tenzin's cell and began to pick the lock. Tenzin smiled. "Finally came to save me, little sister?"

The mask nodded and Zahn stared dumbfounded. She watched as the cell door opened and Tenzin walked out freely, though admittedly a little stiff. His 'little sister' started to walk out the door while her brother stayed where he was, gazing at Zahn. He shot a glance at his sister who sighed then came over and unlocked Zahn's cell. Stiff like Tenzin, Zahn slowly got up then followed the duo to the outside world.

After reaching the door outside, the girl looked around. There weren't as many people as yesterday, only a few actually walking around. Zahn looked up and though the sky was clear, she could feel the wind blowing through the town that threatened a nasty storm. She shivered, wondering if her father would wait for her and risk staying here throughout the storm, even though he had promised to wait. Her father was not one who wanted to wait out a storm while docked. He would rather be somewhere at sea where he can outrun it.

The trio dodged into the trees where they could hide. The girl and Tenzin started to climb trees. Zahn stared at them, biting her lip. Tenzin looked back down. "Zahn," he whispered as loudly as he dared. "Come on, climb up."

"I can't," Zahn replied, backing away slowly.

"Why not?" Tenzin asked, his voice growing desperate as loud voices discovered the open cells.

"I... I can't climb," Zahn admitted, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. She saw the girl beginning to giggle. Zahn shot her a look. "What? I've spent my entire life on ship. It's not like we have entire forests growing for us to play in!"

Tenzin climbed down and unceremoniously grabbed Zahn by the waist. Zahn shrieked, but his hand clapped over her mouth before any sound could get out. He reached up, climbing up the tree with the two of them in hand. Zahn knew she shouldn't struggle, but she fought Tenzin every step of the way until they were safely in one of the higher branches. Zahn still struggled, but not as much for fear of falling. She went still when she saw nonbenders down below searching the forest for them. She was then thankful for Tenzin's hand over her mouth to silence her though she hated the fact that it was necessary. She waited for them to pass, to continue searching. She sighed in relief when Tenzin's hand let go of her mouth when the guards had passed by. Tenzin looked at his sister, who began to hop her way through the tree branches.

"Do you think you can follow her? Or should we head down?" Tenzin asked. And though his voice was sincere, Zahn reacted with her natural competition.

"If she can do it," she whispered. "Then I can do it, too."

Tenzin nodded, but still pointed out the branches to aim for. Though Zahn wouldn't admit it, she was grateful for the help. She leaped through the tree branches, carefully at first, but as she slowly got the hang of it, with ease and laughter at the fun she found in it. After she no longer needed Tenzin's help, he took the lead following his sister, until they reached the edge of the forest where the harbor was. Zahn felt immediate elation, but her heart sank as she realized that her father's ship was gone. There were no Fire Pirate ships at all in the harbor. Only the lone Water Nomad vessel that was preparing to take off.

"I don't see your ship," Tenzin remarked.

"No, he's gone. Left to outrun the storm."

"What storm? It's midday and there aren't any clouds in the sky."

"When you live on a ship in the middle of the sea long enough, you get the feel of these things. There is a storm, a hurricane if I'm not mistaken. And unless we leave now, I doubt we'll be able to sail around it." Zahn doubted that even if they left now if they could still sail around it. No, her father had made the right choice in leaving her behind. He would have sensed this yesterday and left that very night, especially if he heard what had happened in the market. No sense in waiting for someone who won't escape any time soon. Besides, he would find her again. He always found her. "Let's go," she said impassively.

Zahn followed the girl and Tenzin to their ship where Tenzin invited her aboard. Despite the pain Zahn felt about her father leaving, she couldn't hide the glee she felt at walking aboard a real Water Nomad ship. They were legendary for their speed and agility. She couldn't wait to see it in action. As she walked aboard on the ramp, she felt her pain nearly disappear.

"Chief Kuruk," Tenzin bowed along with his sister who removed her mask. Zahn now saw that she looked about fourteen and her hair was long and brown, but pulled back. Her eyes were large and blue, resembling the ocean itself.

Approaching them was a large tall man with the same tan skin and blue eyes as Tenzin and his sister. His hair was pulled back in a similar manner to Tenzin, but he had one beaded strand of hair loose. He also had a goatee framing his mouth which Zahn thought bizarre. Though she grew up among pirates, all of them shaved regularly.

"Thank you, Kai, for bringing your brother home. He was an idiot to waterbend to impress a girl," he said while Tenzin blushed and looked at the ground. "However, you are your father's son. Nice going, son. I'm only sad that it didn't work." The chief patted Tenzin on the back before staring at Zahn with wary and curiosity. "Who is she?"

"My name is Zahn. I'm a fir..." Zahn took a deep breath. "Actually, I don't know who I am..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So what do you think so far? And this is an SYOC story, and you can still submit something! I always accept characters, but they might not always be major players. Oh, and if you decide to submit something, please submit something other than fire pirate. I really would like some variety! ****Just fill out the template and PM it to me! Template is down below.**

**Do not worry if submitted and OC and your character does not show up right away! Everyone will make an appearance at least once, probably more!**

**OCs and Owners**

**Kai- Annabell Grimm**

**Tenzin- dual ownership between Annabell and me.**

****Review, fav, or follow!****


	4. Chapter 3: Running from a Storm

**Author's Note: The last chapter had editing done and ending on a different note than before. It you haven't seen the changes, read them before this. If you have, please enjoy!**

* * *

The storm had hit and it had hit hard. The Water Nomad ship hadn't the time to leave before the first rain had started to pour. The downpour had lasted hours, steadily getting worse while the sea gradually began to overtake the shoreline until the waves were breaking right upon the edge of the town. The wind was howling as shrilly as a flock of catowls. Shortly after nightfall, the thunder began to crash and the lightning lit up the night as bright as day. And all of this happened in the first day. Six days had passed with Zahn stuck on the Water Nomad vessel in the harbor of where they landed. Fortunately, the storm had hit before the guards could visit the ship to inquire about the missing waterbender and Avatar. And according to Chief Kuruk, they didn't plan on staying long after the storm broke.

Tenzin had told his father about Zahn being the Avatar. He was shocked, but bowed to her all the same, along the rest of the crew. Zahn had denied being the Avatar, still not quite certain that it could be her. She didn't want people thinking she was something she wasn't. Kuruk had understood that, but still treated her as such. And the rest of the crew had not been convinced that she was not the Avatar so they still bowed respectfully to her as they passed her. She hated every minute of it.

Zahn had been forced to stay below deck so as not to be seen by any of the few unlucky souls forced outside. She had worn a hole in the floorboards of the quarters Kuruk had given her. She had occasionally wandered around, wanting to explore one of the finest ships to sail the ocean, but the reactions of the crew upon meeting the Avatar drove Zahn back into her room every time. Her only release had been the few times Tenzin had dropped by with food or to talk, though it had been shallow, nothing as meaningful as when they were in the prison cells.

A knock from the door caused Zahn to groan, hoping it wasn't Kuruk or some other crew member asking her about the glowing that supposedly represented being the Avatar. She still was unsure of the glowing or where it came from and had no explanation no give anyone. Zahn slowly got out of her bed, praying that it was just Tenzin, but when she opened the door, she was surprised to see someone else there. Kai was standing there without her mask or costume, revealing a face much like Tenzin's. She was skinnier than Zahn thought, much of her previous bulk due to the armor she wore underneath the uniform she wore. Her eyes were large and luminous which seemed to know more than someone of her age should know. But what caught Zahn's attention beside seeing Kai without her costume was the girl behind Kai.

She was the same age as Kai at fourteen. Her hair was much lighter than Kai's, but it still showed that she was from the Water Nomads. Most likely, Zahn figured that this girl was much like Longshot, working above deck a great deal of the time in the sun. Zahn wondered if she was a waterbender. Her eyes were an icey blue, seeming to reflect the cold person inside. However, she smiled and Zahn saw that she was indeed a very warm person though her eyes said otherwise.

"Hi, my name is Domi. I would have come said hello earlier, but I couldn't get someone to watch my baby sister until now."

"Um, hey," Zahn said, unsure of how to take in this girl. Kai said nothing; only the faintest of smiles crossed her lips. She looked at Domi who nodded before leaving Zahn alone with the new girl. Domi walked straight in, brushing aside Zahn. Zahn would normally shout a tirade about privacy, but she had learned among the ship that the Water Nomads had no real sense of privacy probably because they had nothing to hide from each other. In fact, the entire ship seemed very much like a connected family. On Zahn's ship it was similar, but there was not as much a sense of unity as she found here.

"I hope you don't mind me visiting. I just had to meet you!" Domi exclaimed.

"No problem," Zahn was still very uncertain of what was happening. Had this girl heard she was the Avatar? Zahn hoped not.

"Do you think you can end the Purge?" Domi asked after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

The question caught Zahn off guard. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, perhaps some question of a fan, but this was different. Could she stop the Purge? Zahn had no idea. She hadn't thought that far to be honest to herself. The only thing that had really been on her mind was how she was going to return to her ship and her family. She found herself unable to answer the girl's question.

"I see," Domi said. Her smile slowly left her face and Zahn felt a pinprick of guilt at her uncertainty of not being able to do anything. She watched as Domi stood up and left the room without a sound, making Zahn feel even worse that she already did. She couldn't help it if she wasn't the Avatar.

Zahn made a guttural sound of exasperation before collapsing on her bed. She took the fur blanket she had and wrapped it tightly around herself, trying to keep the guilt out. She clenched and unclenched her hands into fists, trying to work out her frustration. It continued this way for over an hour with the occasional groans and sighs until she finally lost consciousness and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

_Zahn was standing on a farm where there were several turkeyducks, a few ostrichhorses, and several hybrid pigs as well such as pickens, moo-sows, and wooly pigs. It was bustling with life. The house was perhaps half a kilometer away from Zahn. It was a simple house that looked very much like the house poor farmers would live in with only a couple of rooms. Zahn started to walk towards the house, feeling something important there, but was stopped by a man's voice from behind her._

_"Hello, Zahn."_

_Zahn spun around quickly, startled by the sudden presence. There was a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes and a short beard. His face was kind, but worn and rugged with pockmarks. His skin was a deep tan from years in the sun. Zahn felt connected with this man, but was unsure why. Despite the connection she felt, she found it hard to speak with this man. Eventually, she found enough of her voice to whisper, "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Shen. I was the Avatar before you."_

_"But I'm not the Avatar."_

_"Zahn, there are many things that you are not and will never be. But the Avatar is a part of you that you cannot deny. It is as much a part of you as firebending or being a pirate."_

_"No. I can't be. I won't be. My life it already fragile enough. If they catch me bending, then I will be imprisoned for life or worse. If they think I'm the Avatar, then I am as good as dead. Or worse." Zahn turned around, unable to face what everyone was telling her. She was not the Avatar. Being so would kill her faster than she could say rabbaroo. And she couldn't leave her father alone._

_"What can be worse than this?!" Shen shouted. "Almost half the world is under attack for being different! Almost half the world is a bender and has to hide who they are lest they be hunted down! Almost half the world is depending on you!"_

_"I never asked for this," Zahn whispered, trying to hide the storm of emotions that raged inside of her. Part of her wanted to help, to help all the benders and those who suffered because of it. But she knew she couldn't. Her place was on her ship. With her father. With Longshot._

_"No ever asks for their destiny, Zahn. It finds you, no matter where you run. Wait, Zahn. Where are you going?"_

_Zahn had begun to walk off towards the mountains away from the house, away from Shen. She didn't look back as she said her final words to the Avatar. "I am a fire pirate. Running is who I am. I will run as far and as long as I need to in order to survive. Nothing can get in my way. There is nothing I can't run from."_

* * *

Zahn woke up, feeling even worse than before Domi came to her room. She knew that everyone thought she was the Avatar, or at least hoped she would be. But that wasn't who she was. She couldn't be the Avatar anymore than Longshot, Kai, or any other nonbender out there. She was about as useless as a dragonfly. She could never end the Purge. But that didn't mean she wouldn't do her part to end it. She couldn't let anyone, particularly Domi, down.

She got up and packed a small bag that was in the room. She changed out of the clothes the Water Nomads had given her and back into her regular clothes. She sighed, knowing what she was about to do. She wrote a small note to Tenzin, saying she was sorry for leaving, but continued out of the room after checking the hallway briefly. She tiptoed as quietly as she could until she got up to the top deck, avoiding the other crew members.

Out on top, there was no one. It was silent, as if the ship was run by ghosts. Zahn was nearly blown down by the wind, but she was surprised when she saw that the rain had stopped. The storm clouds were still there, threatening to drown anyone outside, but they had stopped their torrential downpour. Zahn sighed in relief. It meant that soon guards would be coming to get her, but she would be long gone by then. She hoped that Kuruk and and his people would know to leave when the time came.

She had to jump off the ship onto the dock, landing a little harder on her ankles than she'd have liked, but she shook it off, knowing she would have to make a quick escape. She ran down the boardwalk into town, looking for a faster way to escape. She knew that to escape the guards that would be chasing her, most likely on komodo rhinos, she would have to much faster than them. _Wait a moment...komodo rhinos!_

Zahn smiled, feeling devious. She looked around briefly to find the rhinos. She quickly saw some near the prison where she was kept and decided that that would be a wonderful way to outrun the nonbenders.

As Zahn approached the stables, she saw a boy tending to the animals. He was wearing rags; Zahn knew he couldn't be more than ten years old and couldn't get a decent meal to be stealing from komodo rhino stables. She walked up behind him, careful not to make a sound. She smiled, saying, "Hungry, kid?"

The kid jumped, quickly turning around and beginning to stammer. His dull green eyes were wide, staring at her in disbelief as if he couldn't believe he had actually been caught. "I... I..."

"It's okay. Here." Zahn reached into her bag and grabbed out a mango and tossed it to the kid. He stared at her, but only for a moment before he bit into the fruit hungrily. Less than a moment later, only a pit remained in his sticky hands. He smiled at her hopefully, asking with his eyes for another. Zahn sighed, but gave him one more which he again ate with gusto. He lazily wiped away the juice that was dipping down from the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Thanks," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to steal a rhino."

"Really? Why?"

"I need to run. And the faster I run, the better." Zahn proceeded to examine the rhinos. She saw a male in the back who looked restless but was staring at her with an intensity that Zahn had never seen before. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his nose behind his horn. She grunted as she felt the same need to run in him as in her. She smiled, and I picked the stall's lock. The rhino waited, watching her. She saddled him up and climbed up, enjoying the feel of sitting in the saddle. She looked at the kid. "Want to run away?"

The kid shook his head. "My family lives not too far from here. The only reason came here was to find work, but all the fishermen want someone older. I got to go back and tend the farm."

"Okay, kid. If you ever need something, ask around for Zahn. I'll do whatever I can and be there as soon as possible." The kid nodded and watched as she left. Zahn didn't even get outside the gate when she saw another figure coming towards her on an animal equal in size to her rhino. She felt her heart race until she saw it was only an eelhound with riders. She got prepared to firebend, but saw it was Tenzin. She smiled as well when she saw Kai peek out from behind her brother. Zahn looked around to see if anyone was out, but only saw that the kid had gone. She was confused, but let it be.

"Zahn, what are you doing? You need to come back to the ship," Tenzin shouted over the wind.

"Leaving. I'm not the Avatar and I won't have everyone thinking that I am," Zahn shouted back, turning to go. Tenzin though came up next to her, blocking her way.

"Zahn...what about the rest of the world?" The way he looked at her made Zahn cringe inside. She hated it.

"I am not turning my back on the world, but I am not the Avatar." She went around Tenzin and continued her way out of the village.

"Then what are you doing?"

Zahn smiled and urged her komodo rhino to go faster and faster, forcing Tenzin and Kai to run to keep up. She shouted over the wind with a small bit of joy in her heart, "Running!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What do you think? I have a plan in mind. Trust me! Well, sort of. But that is besides the point. Actually, if you have any ideas, please share them with me! I love hearing ideas. If nothing else, they give me ideas.**

**This is an SYOC story, and all OCs will be in here. I am sorry if they take a while to make an appearance, but I want this story to be fantastic as well as true to all of you. So don't panic if you don't see you OC just yet. And as usual, the Template is below**

**OCs and Owners**

**Domi-LoveSummerWind**

**Kid ****_(real name to be revealed later)_****- Aileen Jones**

****Review, follow, or favorite!****

**TEMPLATE**

**Name:**

**Nickname: **(if you want)

**Age: **(12-18)

**Gender:**

**Nationality: **(Earth Kingdom, Fire Pirate and/or Sun Warrior, Water Nomad, or Air Hermit)

**Hair:**

**Eye Color: **(corresponds with bending type i.e. blue, green, gold, gray, etc.)

**Body type:**

**Height:**

**Clothes:**

**Place of Birth/Childhood:**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Sibling(s) if applicable:**

**Pet: **(only if essential to character)

**Description of Childhood: **(really important!)

**Hobbies:**

**Personality/Temperament:**

**Quirks:**

**Favorite Memory:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Flaws:**

**Romantic Interests?: **(and personality type?)

**Bender or Nonbender: **(type of bending)

**Strength of Bending:**

**Weapons: **(only if nonbender or essential to OC)

**Strength:**

**Intelligence:**

**Possible Introduction into Story: **(not guaranteed, but I'm curious to see what you think)

**Feelings Towards Bending:**

**Feelings Toward Zahn:**

**Feelings Toward Other Characters:**

**ANYTHING ELSE:**


End file.
